Action Points (NH)
Action Points: Players use Action Points (AP) to influence the world. The number of AP you possess is the only limitation on what you can do at a given moment, and acts to encourage collaboration. All players gain 1 AP per day, and unused AP carries over to the next day. As the game progresses, players will begin to receive 'Weekly Bonus' AP (typically this is assigned over the weekend). This bonus AP is awarded based on the contributions of the player to the world and is based on the following formula: DESCRIBE FORMULA HERE Additional bonus AP may be awarded for good collaborative storytelling or other reasons. This is done so at the discretion of the admins and community as a whole. The amount of AP you can have stored at once caps out at twice your weekly generation rate, after Weekly Bonuses are taken into account. Thus, a player with no weekly bonuses has a cap of 14 AP, while a player with a weekly bonus of 2 AP will cap has a max of 18 AP. The following are a list of actions as well as their costs. If something you want to do is not listed here, feel free to create (and explain) your own action using these as guidelines. Command (1-3AP): Command directs inanimate or nonsentient things to perform specific behaviors. Examples: (1 AP) form a mountain, sink a lake, create a tundra, move a species of beast, form a cave, make a forest walk somewhere else, cause gems to appear in the earth, cause fish to spawn in the river, etc. (2 AP) form a mountain range, raise an archipelago. (3 AP) continent, ocean (it might take ~30 AP to create a new planet, as it must be built in stages and through cooperation!) Guide (1 AP): '''Directs a sentient race or nation to act in a particular manner. May also be used to impart knowledge to a sentient peoples in the form of a 'technology' Examples: split a group of dwarves off from the rest of the race to form the Silver Delvings. Create a thieves guild within a nation. Merge a group of trolls with the nation of pixies. Cause the demons to go to war against the humans. Teach the elves to be exceptional line dancers. '''Spawn (2 AP): Creates monsters, magical beasts or other horrors. These creatures are often non-sentient, or at least not capable of forming a complex civilization. Examples: Zombies, owlbears, Mistwraiths, Chimeras, Dragons, etc. Shape (4 AP): '''Creates an intelligent race capable of developing a complex civilization. This action may create races whose individual members are more or less powerful than others, but when taken as a whole, all races start out at a similar power level. Examples: Humans, Kobolds, Mindflayers, Vulcans. '''Forge (2 or 4 AP): '''Creates a divine artifact of immense powers. Lesser artifacts are suitable for causing unusual effects in the world or guiding mortals. Greater artifacts are beyond mortal ken, and can grant to the god who creates them certain advantages (see the section below for more details) Examples: (2) Excalibur, the Ark of the Covenant, (4) Mjolnir, The Repository of Souls, the Earth Battery. Forge may also be used to establish an alternate plane of existence. At lesser levels, the product is the private (often small) realm of a god and those that god specifically designates. When in that plane, the creator-god gains a combat bonus. At greater levels, the product can be freely shaped by anyone and has no particular attachment to any single god. Examples: (2) Sigil, Mt. Celest, Lavos’ Pocket Dimension (4) Feywild, The Abyss, Flatland, Elemental Plane of Cream Filling Additionally, a 4 AP forge action may also be used to create a pantheon. Pantheons act together to actuate their will, and the pantheon as a whole will slowly begin to accumulate bonus AP similar to the manner in which a player does. It can be, therefore, highly beneficial to belong to one. Joining a Pantheon is a 2 AP Forge action. '''Beget (1 or 4 AP): '''Creates a divine being or bestows some portion of divine favor on a mortal. At 1 AP, creates a mortal hero. At 4 AP, creates an exarch capable of providing certain advantages to their master (see section below for more details). Examples: (1) King Arthur, The Survivor, Rand Al’Thor, (4) Sleipnir, Cupid, Cerberus '''Attack (0 AP): '''Attack another God. Civilizations go to war with the guide action. '''Form (0 AP): '''Create either a new God, a new domain, or allows you to become an avatar of yourself (see section below) '''Cantrip (0 AP): produces low-powered things that provide detail to the world but which do not rise to the level of another action. Examples: Creating a duck. Making a single pond. Causing all plants in the area to bloom. Striking the earth with lightning. Category:Rules (NH)